


Christmas Again, the Morning After

by gingergallifreyan



Series: Gerald x Betty [2]
Category: A Passionate Woman (TV), The Last September (1999)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teninch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/pseuds/gingergallifreyan
Summary: Betty is cold. Gerald finds something to do about it.





	Christmas Again, the Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aneclipsedhabitue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/gifts), [KTRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTRose/gifts).



> This takes place some time after Fools Rush In, which is still in progress at the time of this posting.

Betty opened her eyes as sunlight peeked through the curtains of their bedroom window.

“Good morning, Mrs. Colthurst,” said her husband, who was gazing at her.

She smiled. “Good morning, Gerald.” She shivered when the cold seeped beneath the blankets to her bare shoulders. “Oh, it’s freezin’ in here.” She snuggled into his side and re-burrowed herself in their pile of quilts.

“Betty, I told you we could just use the space heater. No sense in freezing our arses off.”

She admired his bare back as he bravely ventured out from their cave of bed linens into the tundra of their room to turn on the small appliance in question. “Why didn’t we put pyjamas on last night after we finished? That was stupid of us.”

“Or, we could have just turned on the space heater and remaining scantily clothed wouldn’t be an issue.” He kissed her cheek as he returned to bed.

“It’s an old habit, sorry. I’ve had it pounded into me head that the heater is a bad thing.”

“I know. It’s alright.”

“It’ll take forever to warm up in here. I’m not getting out of bed to put on me robe. You’ll just have to wait on breakfast.”

“Oh. That’s a shame. I guess we’ll have to find a way to pass the time.”

She looked at him, with his little mustached smirk, and giggled.

“If only someone had left the mistletoe up on the headboard.”

She glanced up. He’d put it there last night as a final surprise to their first Christmas as a married couple, and, well, things had escalated from there as they naturally do.

“And besides, by the time we’re done, we might need to eat breakfast.”

“We do tend to work up an appetite,” she noted. She giggled again as he shuffled underneath the mass of blankets to be closer to her.

“And we might not even need all these blankets, either. I’ll warm you right up.” He molded to her body as she draped her arms around his neck and kissed her.

Very warm, indeed.


End file.
